Superstardom & Second Chances
by Writer Uknown
Summary: When the paparazzi's favourite bad boy steps off his successful world tour he is met with a cold hard reality check; he is going back to high school. Austin comes back to find that his ex best friend, Ally Dawson, is no longer that dorky girl with braces and an inability to dance that he left behind when he was 14. When events throw them together will she give him the time of day?
1. Store Openings & Superstars

Ally P.O.V

"Shit," I muttered nervously.

Suddenly the light came on and the darkness that was covering me like a safety blanket was over taken by this bright light that was focused solely on me. That's right it was focused on little old Ally Dawson who was now standing in a red, short to the thigh, dress in front of a bunch of people. I shouldn't be here and I knew it but all reason seemed to have flown out of my mind when my almost sister Cassidy had begged me with tears coming to her eyes to do this. Here's the deal, Cassidy's family and mine are pretty close and my dad was interested in a new business venture which he called Cloud Boom. Inventive I know. After the success of Sonic Boom in Miami, Dad had gone and opened 3 more in LA, New York and Chicago however with the success of them Dad now had the money to open another Sonic Boom. One day Trish, my best friend since my 5th year on this planet we have called Earth, was complaining about there not being any clubs for kids out age and since my Dad had nothing better to do than listen to our conversations, took the idea and ran with. Trish being Trish claimed the idea was hers and wanted a cut of the profit Cloud Boom would bring in. Dad in response had laughed and offered her a job when the club was opened. Back to Cassidy; she had just finished University with a business major but was struggling to get a job but when the news of Cloud Boom reached her ears she jumped at the chance to become manager. Tonight was opening night but it was also the day before it was back to school hence why I shouldn't be here.

"So how are we all doing it tonight," I said into the mic with a smirk.

The crowd, which was filled with a bunch of college students, screamed with excitement. If I still had stage fright right now I would have pulled an Aubrey and puked all over the audience but thankfully I had overcome that. Another thing to be thankful for was that I didn't see anyone from school here tonight because they were all at home preparing for tomorrow like I should be.

"Well aren't we all excited? Now I'm not gonna waste time telling you my name because you won't need it to remember me," I said as I walked across the stage.

Even if they did remember me they wouldn't be able to pick me out in the street due to the black wig I was wearing tonight.

"You guys ready to have some fun tonight!?" I yelled.

After receiving a deafening response, I sang my set. Nearing the end of my set, The Boom Dancers joined me on stage. Cassidy was lucky that I knew all the dance moves or she would not have had a lead for opening night. I followed the dance routine to the T and ended it with a big finish when the confetti burst and showered everyone in various colours. Satisfied with our performance, we hopped off stage and headed for the dressing room. All I could see was a flash of blonde hair before I was being choked in a hug.

"Cass, I can't breathe," I wheezed.

"Oops sorry Alls but thank you so much I owe you big," she gleamed "Alright the rest of you battle stations. The night is not over yet and we have food and drinks to serve, non alcoholic of course"

The Boom Dancers all whooped and made their way to the door. The dancers weren't all girls but there still was a need for people to hold down the fort while the others performed and the fight between the girls and the boys was settled through a dodgeball game. No I'm not kidding. I was read for a full on dance off 'Step Up' movie style but no they used the sports hall at the sports centre to play a game of dodgeball. Freaks.

"You get home before your Dad finds out," Cassidy grinned.

"I'm starting think you're a bad influence Cass," I laughed

"Who? Me? Never." She said winking as she left the room.

After 20 minutes, I was changed and ready to get home before Dad got back from his meeting. I switched off the light in the dressing room and opened the door but before I could open it fully a rushing figure pushed me inside and closed the door firmly.

"What the he-" I began.

"Shh," The stranger muttered as he placed his hand over my mouth, trapping me between the wall and himself.

I was about to bite his hand when I heard a loud thumping of feet passing the door. Moments after they were gone I took to following my previous plan and licked the strangers hand.

"Urgh gross. Did you seriously just lick me?" The stranger hissed.

"You're lucky I didn't knee you where the sun don't shine buddy," I returned.

"Are you always this rude to people," he muttered angrily.

"Are you always pushing people into dark rooms and pressing yourself against them?" I retorted.

"Wh-wh what!? Get over yourself. I just came in here to hide,"

I moved my hand to push him off me when it came into contact with something hard.

Oh my..

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt!?" I questioned.

"Um.." He said struggling to come with an answer.

Had I not been distracted by the abs beneath my fingers I would have listened to my stranger danger alarm lighting up like a Christmas tree and rumbling with loud noises. My fingers trailed along the line.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6

Wow

"Having fun there?" He asked and even though I couldn't see him, I could tell a smirk had graced his face.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to get over themselves," I bit back, secretly enjoying his abs.

"Why are you being a bitch to me when I've done nothing wrong to you?"

"Wouldn't have to be if you weren't asshole,"

I made a move to come out underneath his hands which were on both side of my head. My movement halted when I felt him place a hand on my waist which caused me turn sharply and look at him.

"You might wanna stop doing that,"

"Why,"

"Because.." I said trailing off as he moved closer.

"Because why?"

"What do you mean "Because Why?"," I said imitating his voice and after waiting 5 excruciatingly long seconds, I realised he hadn't moved his hand "Wow, you are infuriating,"

"But that's not the only thing I am,"

"Oh yeah you're also an asshole,"

"I'm willing to bet you find this asshole attractive,"

Is this guy being for real? I was torn between punching that cocky smirk I knew was on his face and kissing him. I know that I had no idea what he looked like but damn his voice was pretty attractive, I'm not gonna lie.

"I can't even see you," I replied.

"You might not be able to but you do find me attractive,"

"I do not,"

What? Don't you judge me. I said I wasn't going to lie to myself but I sure as wasn't going to tell this big headed asshole that he was attractive. His head might get so big that it could crush all of Miami. I was saving lives.

"Yes you do," he said stepping even closer to the point where there was hardly any space between us.

"I don-" I started.

"Stop lying," he whispered.

He placed his hand around my waist, dipped his head and kissed me. The kiss wasn't harsh but it wasn't sweet either, it was filled with determination. A moan escaped my mouth and that was it, he grabbed me harder and kissed me longer. His hands started to trail down my back to my jeans.

"Oh, crap sorry!"

Once again there was a sudden light assaulting my eyes and chasing out the darkness. There was also the sound of a door slamming.

I looked up to find the stranger smiling.

I looked up to find that the stranger had blonde hair.

It was blonde hair that sure as hell did not belong to Cassidy though at this moment I wished it did, anyone would be better than him.

I looked up to find..

"Austin?" I whispered.

That's right I had looked up to find the one guy that broke my heart.

At least was right about one thing, the guy I had been kissing was an asshole.


	2. Morning & Moons

**Wow I'm pleased with the reaction that this story has gotten. I would like to take a moment to address LoveShipper's review who has shown that Austin being the guy that was kissing Ally was kind of obvious and that's the way I intended it to be. Hell I would amused if you hadn't picked that out however, as the reader something's are more obvious to you than they are to the characters because you have more insight such as the summary. The characters only know what they are experiencing in that moment and for Ally there was no way she would have guessed it was Austin because she hasn't seen the guy in 4 years and from the looks of it they didn't end things on a great note so Austin probably didn't shoot her a text saying "Hey Alls, I'm now back in Miami". She was completely unaware and Austin didn't give her a chance to look at him when he pushed her in the dressing room. Thanks for the review LoverShipper because it helped me clear that up for anyone else who might have thought that.**

Ally P.O.V

 _"So you know who I am?" Austin Smirked "The question is, who are you,"_

 _I was about to unleash my inner fury of how he could simply forget me as if had been worth shit when I remembered that I was still wearing the wig. He raised his eyebrow waiting for me to reveal my identity_

 _"Uh..my name is," I stuttered "…Roxy Rocket and I have to go,"_

 _"Wait, Roxy, do you maybe wanna hang out some time," he asked._

 _Oh I knew the type of hanging out that he wanted but he was shit out of luck because I was not one of those groupies that was going to put out because he was Austin Moon and he had..beautifully structured..well defined…abs. Wait where was I going with that? Dammit Ally focus!_

 _"This is my last night in Miami. I'm going back home tomorrow," I said as lied my ass off hoping he wouldn't ask me to specify where home actually was._

 _"Huh, well I hope I've given you something to remember Miami by and maybe something that will cause you to come rushing back," he smirked._

 _Stupid cocky asshole. I managed to pull my lips into a tight smile and resisted slapping him in the face as I made my way hastily to the door. I opened the door harshly and quickly the proceeded to slam it behind me._

 _"Roxy Rocket? What the fuck Ally?," I muttered to myself quietly as I rushed through the club to try and make it home on time._

Beep beep..beep beep

"Ungh," I yawned as I attacked my alarm with my left hand. I slapped a hand over my face as I realised last night had bee real.

After showering and spending almost half an hour trying to choose an outfit, which is something I should have done yesterday night might I add, I made my way downstairs. I was wearing black skinny ripped high waisted jeans, a black Rolling Stones crop top shirt and a leather jacket. I was wearing dark red doc martins with my make up done a per usual with red lipstick to top it off. I walked into the kitchen, made cereal and sat down. I grabbed the remote and switched on the the mini TV that was in the kitchen.

"A statement has been given by Moon's record label confirming that the superstar is indeed back in his hometown Miami," The TweenWeekly reporter smiled.

"Really? I wanted to know that yesterday before I came lip to lip with that asshole. Then I would have kept an eye out for shirtless Austin Moons that liked to push people into dressing rooms. Pfft you call that a scoop," I said as I shovelled more cereal into my mouth.

"In the statement the label has informed us that Moon is going to be attending Marino High for his Senior Year," The lady stated.

"WHAT!? No. No. This cannot be happening. They have had all summer but they only get this scoop now!? On the first day of school!? Are they being for real? What do they even pay these people for?" I hissed questioningly.

"Moon's team are hoping this will cause the singer to mellow down a little bit and hopefully put an end to the shenanigans that the 18 year old has found himself in lately. They are hoping he can use this time to truly find himself and remember why he started making music in the first place," she finished.

"What he "truly" needs is to get a fucking clue and not come back here and ruin the lives of people who couldn't care less," I sneered at the TV as if it was its fault that Austin was coming back to Miami.

"Language Ally-bear," dad said as he appeared out of no where.

"Sorry Dad," I said getting up from the table and moving to the sink to wash my plate.

"I remember when you were his biggest fan you know," he laughed.

"Back in my days of naïvety, ah those were the days," I sighed sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"What are you gonna do when you see him," he asked.

"Nothing. I'm gonna do nothing. I mean we haven't talked in years so why should now be any different," I shrugged. I grabbed my bag, kissed my dad on the cheek and walked to the door. "Bye Daddy,"

Arriving at school was like arriving at a concert, fangirls everywhere. There she was, Brittany, the school bitch… I mean Queen Bee. I thought she couldn't get anymore desperate but there she was proving me wrong in her bright pink skirt. It was actually quite cold outside, how could she bear it. People seemed to be fighting over the perfect place for them to be standing. Everyone was dressed so nicely today even though it was the first day of school. This was different. They were dressed nicely in order to impress Ass-tin Moon and become one of the gifted people that got to hang with him. I shook my head and headed to my animal print wearing best friend.

"Hey Trish,"I waved.

"Alls! I've missed you," she screamed hugging me.

"Trish,"

"Yeah?"

"I saw you two days ago,"

"48 hours is just too long," she joked.

Just then a car pulled up to the school. I groaned in distain because I knew exactly who was in that car. The door at the back of the car opened and people began taking pictures and screaming. So much for him just being another regular teenager. What were they clapping for? They were all cheering like "Woohoo Austin! You came to school!" Well done mate. The noises and flashes stopped and caused me to look at the sleek black car. What I found made me drop my jaw to the floor. The he was in his full glory, not even the slightest bit bothered of the attention nor aware of it. His hair was covered in a hat.

"Oh my god. Dez?" Trish laughed.

We leaned against each other for support. Dez was wearing a purple suit with a top hat to finish off the look. Wow he had gone full out, if I had to give a prize for best outfit on the first day of Senior Year well I'd give it to Dez. He beat out all the guys and girls here that where slobbering all over Austin Moon who had just stepped out of the car as well. Had I not been laughing so hard, I would have questioned why he would be in Austin's car. Dez made his way over to us.

"Dezzy!" I screamed hugging the tall red haired.

"Ally!" His yelled hugging me tighter.

"I love what you're wearing there Dez. You continuously make my life," I giggled.

"You look like an idiot but you always look like an idiot. This is actually a step up," Trish said.

"Aw Trish. I missed you too," he said leaning over to hug her.

"Ew get off of me you big buffoon," she said squirming.

"Yo Dez! Wait up," a voice called.

I turned around to see Austin who was trying to make his way through the sea of attention seeking teenagers that were trying to corner him to hanging out with them. I looked at Dez as I remembered my question from earlier on.

"Oh yeah how'd you become so buddy buddy with Moon anyway?" I asked.

"Oh we met on Friday and we've been hanging out since," Dez shared happily.

Nobody knew my history with Austin. I mean people knew we were friends back in the day but they put me in the category as other people he had been friends with. No one really knew how close we were and no one really cared including him. Finally Austin found his way over to us but that was not without drawing the attention of Brittany.

"Seat with us at lunch?" She said to him as she passed him. Even though it had been a question, I knew that it was an indirect demand.

After she had gone, I made my towards the school doors but then a shriek caused me to turn and see Dez running past me and into the school with Trish hitting him with her bag.

"Bee!" He cried.

"Hold still. I am trying to help you!" Trish yelled.

I snorted being the unladylike girl that I am completely forgetting Austin was next to me. Trish didn't want to help Dez, she was using this as an excuse to hit him. Pure "friendship goals" right there as the cool kids would say.

"Hi I'm Austin but you already know that," he muttered nervously.

The way he said wasn't in his usual cocky manner but there was some vulnerability in his tone.

"You are?" He asked.

I raised and eyebrow at him in question. Did he really not know who I was? What a fucking waste of friendship that had been then.

"You actually don't my name," I stated realising that he didn't remember me.

"Should I? Woah wait a minute! I know you!" He grinned.

"You do," I said in a small voice

"Yeah you're Roxy," he said licking his lips.

I mentally face palmed. Should I rip my hair out or kiss him again? This was a fight or flight situation because either I could tell him I was Roxy or I could not and forget about it all together.

"What happened to your hair? I thought you didn't live in my Miami," He continued.

"No Austin. Roxy doesn't live in Miami. She doesn't live an anywhere simply because she does not exist. The hair was a wig and as my for my name, it's Ally Dawson. Good to have you back Batman," I shrugged as I made my way to my locker.

I chose to tell him because that kiss didn't mean anything and keeping it a secret would make it mean something. I cursed myself for calling him that stupid nickname that I gave him when I was a kid. I slyly glanced at him from the corner of my eye to see his confused face talking to Dez. His lips moved rapidly causing Dez to look at me and nod. Austin ran his fingers through his hair before turning and kicking the wall.

Senior Year is going to be fun. Not.


	3. Bad Boys & Bad Friends

**Haha you guys are in a for a treat because I have had a lot of time today and have written Chapter 3 which is really long. I also felt like the last chapter wasn't finished because it needed before school even started so I owed it to you guys. To clarify as I said in the summary when Ally was 14 she was nerdy so she wouldn't be wearing any of the type of things that soon to be 18 year old Ally is wearing. She had braces back then and this was before puberty so she was shorter, less curvy and her hair was up to her shoulders. This is why Austin didn't recognise her, Storybug131. Feel free to ask me if you have questions :)**

 **Ps the beginning of the last chapter actually happened and it was not a dream.**

Ally P.O.V

After walking away from Austin, I put him in a far far away place in my mind. Not telling him who I was and tip toeing around the kiss seemed pretty childish to me and could only lead to more complications. I had learned from previous experience that it was better to be direct in situations so that they didn't come back and bite you in the ass. It was now lunch time and so far I had only had Austin in one class and that was Biology. He had sauntered in looking as though he couldn't give a shit about what he was about to learn here. He gave the teacher his slip and made his way over to an empty chair which was thankfully not next to me but was next to Britt who seemed more than happy to drag his chair out.

"Mr. Moon! The correct procedure would have been to introduce yourself to the class and wait for me to assign you as seat," Mr. Riley spat out.

Seems like the teachers aren't the Mooners that Austin was expecting them to be since he thought he could walk around acting as though he owned the school. What happened next proved to me that the guy before my eyes was no longer that 14 year old kid that walked around day and night in his batman PJs.

"As if everyone here doesn't know my name already," he shot back "besides this is the only empty seat in this classroom so where else would you have placed me to sit? So are you gonna stand there and point out the obvious or are you going to teach me something?"

The whole class gaped at him and I swear the girls in the class swooned over his bad boy demeanour. I was shocked but then again with what Austin had been up to these past few months told me not to be surprised. I watched as Mr. Riley turned red in anger and proceeded to jot something down on Austin's slip.

"That is one strike, Mr Moon. Let's hope you don't get **more** and end up in detention. Also I would like you to stay behind after class please," He said sternly. "Now today we are going to be learning more about DNA,"

Austin didn't seem phased by the demand as he leaned back in his chair and twirled a pen in his hand. The class had continued on normally after that and when the bell rang at the end, I was relieved because it signalled lunch time. I walked to our normal table with Trish where we found Dez sitting and waiting for us. I placed my tray on the table and sat down with the two before picking up my apple and taking a huge chunk out of it. Trish sat to my right and proceeded to complain about anything and everything that was associated with school. I zoned out when I became aware that everyone was staring at the door and of course the star of the day had just graced us with his presence. Where a person sat on their first day of school was a vital part of the school hierarchy. People who had nothing better to do with their lives sat and assessed people before placing them into labels and putting them down on their mental list of how popular they were. Trish, Dez and I had decided not to follow a bunch of rules made by hot shot girls and boys who that together they were the equivalent of Obama in the school. We got along with anyone who wanted to be friends with us but that didn't make us popular in the eyes of the wannabe Gods of High School. They decided if we weren't going to follow the oh so scared rules they set then we wouldn't be a part they're list. What the fuck ever.

"Austin, hey buddy, over here!" Dez yelled attracting more attention than he already had in that bright purple suit he was wearing.

Austin's head sharply turned to the voice and smiled when he saw that the voice belonged to Dez. Huh. I guess they really were friends. In our little trio, I sensed that sometimes Dez wanted a male friend and if he had found that friend in Austin then I wasn't going to be rude to the guy. Austin's smile turned into a grimace when he saw me. Ugh well fuck you too buddy, I'm not that keen on you either.

"Austin, you have to walk to get over here!" Dez yelled again before turning to us and smiling "This guy cracks me up"

Austin hung his head and a smile appeared on his face once again as he shook his head at Dez. His eyes searched mine and I realised that he was looking at me for permission. I should just feed him to the dogs and let him fend for himself. However as I looked to Dez's wide grin I found myself shrugging that it didn't bother me and I turned back to my food. Although my head was turned, I knew that he was making his way over. I stabbed my pizza repeatedly cursing myself for not being able to be mean. Suddenly, he was in front of our table and grinned at Dez.

"Hey man, how-" He began but was loudly interrupted.

"Austy! Come sit with me," Britt squealed as she dragged him to the popular table.

"But," he started.

I may not like Austin Moon but the fact that he was going to stop Brittany just so he could sit with Dez had me amazed. Maybe I should lighten up on the guy. He maybe an asshole to everyone but it seems like he had a soft spot for Dez. Well I'll be damned.

"Come on Austy. You don't want to be seen with those rejects anyway especially the guy in that suit I mean can you talk about embarrassing," Britanny giggled as she stopped and stared at Austin.

This is it Austin. Take that bitch down. I couldn't believe I was cheering for Austin Moon. My beef with him was exactly that between him and I so I wasn't going to shut him down for standing up for Dez. In my inner musings I hadn't realised that Austin hadn't said anything yet.

"Austin," Dez said "Come on'"

I full on glared at Austin. What was he doing? Why wasn't he doing something? Was he actually going to let her diss Dez like that? I shook my head. I had to get over myself., just because Austin had betrayed me doesn't mean he would do that to Dez. I saw them this morning laughing at one another. Austin smiled suddenly and turned to Brittany.

"Yeah, that would be embarrassing," He chuckled awkwardly.

Brittany smiled victoriously and grabbed Austin's hand.

Son of a –

Here I was giving this asshole the benefit of the doubt and he had just gone a trashed one of my best friends. That's when I saw red. Dez looked like someone had ran over his puppy. A loud clang ran through the room and I realised it came from can of coke which I had knocked over. I stood up and bent to pick it up before grabbing Dez's hand. I stared at the two people in front of me.

"Come on Dez, let's get out of here seems we're not worthy enough to be in front of these Royal Highn-asses," I quipped.

"Yeah Ally's right, it's best that we get out of here before their heads get so big that they squash and kill us in a cafeteria,"

See that right there my friends is why Trish and I are best friends; the girl just gets me. I laughed in my head as I remembered that's what I had said about Austin at Cloud Boom. We stood and walked out of the cafeteria. It was better to eat outside anyway since the sun had fully come out from beneath the clouds. We found a small table outside and sat in it.

"That Austin guy really is a jerk," Trish muttered.

"When it was just the two of us over the weekend he seemed so nice," Dez mumbled.

"Hey Trish, you realised that you just defended Dez in there right," I grinned.

"Yeah well only I get to cause the idiot misery and discomfort," Trish shrugged.

"For the record Dez, I think your suit is awesome," I laughed.

"What she means is, you look stupid," Trish said with a small smile.

After lunch we headed to gym which made me cry rivers on the inside. Austin was not in the class otherwise one of those basketballs would have found they're way over to his stupid head. At the end of gym I was way too tired to do anything and I hated the fact that I still had one class left. Even though it was my favourite subject I couldn't be bothered to dress any faster than the speed I was going at. I dragged my poor body up the stairs and I smiled when I saw the door to music. Ah feels good to be home. When I opened the door I realised I was the last one in and everyone had sat down. I smiled nervously at Mrs Dales who cocked her head to the back of the class and I shuffled my late butt over to an empty seat. As soon I was settled, I glanced around and I nearly screamed in anger when I saw that stupid blonde hair. I ignored him the entire lesson and he didn't acknowledge me either. Good. It seemed like we were both on the same page. At the end of the lesson before the bell rang, Mrs Dales uttered the words that made me want to slam my head on my desk repeatedly.

"Take a good look at the person next to you because that will be the face that you'll be staring at all year," She smiled, gleefully unaware that I was cursing her in my head. " Your first task as partners will be to write a song and perform it at the end of the month,"

As she finished her sentence the bell rang and a dozen students stood up and rushed to the door as they were getting dismissed. When I had collected everything, I noticed Austin and I were the only two left in the room.

"Hey Alls, I gue-" Austin started.

"Don't call me that," I whispered.

"What?" He said staring hard at me.

"Don't call me Alls. That nickname is reserved for friends only,"

"Ally, it's been four years,"

"What? You think I'm mad about that? I'm over that,"

"Then why do you look like you want to push me out of a window"

"Because I do. I'm mad because Dez was really keen on having you as a friend and when it came time to be a friend to him, you threw him under the bus like some toy you had gotten tired of playing with," I hissed.

"How is that my fault? The kid dresses pretty weird. I'm Austin Moon, I can't be seen hanging out with people like..like him" He said angrily.

"I'm well aware of who you are hot shot but that doesn't give a right to treat people like shit. I remember an Austin that embrace individuality,"

"Well that Austin is gone. You're looking at a new and improved version,"

"More like a corrupted and fucked up version,"

"You seemed to like that version last night," He smirked.

"I didn't know who you were. If I did, I would have run miles in the other direction," I said turning to leave but then I turned back to stair at him "You know what makes me even more angry?"

"No but it looks like you're gonna tell me anyway, smartass"

"The fact that you like the fact that Dez is a little weird. The fact that even though you're going to deny it now, you were really good friends with him and you liked him too. However the "new and improved" Austin doesn't care about friends, he cares about followers. People who will desert you when you need them most. People that are there because it benefits them,"

"I…," he stuttered.

"You know what? You probably don't even care so I don't know why I'm trying. Meet me at Sonic Boom this Friday at 6 so we can get started. I'll give a week to settle in and all that," I said as I made my way to the door. Leaving him inside once again.

 **Wow they have got to stop saying goodbye like that. 10 reviews for this chapter please? Losing motivation so I need to know whether people like it so I can continue**


End file.
